


Yuuma's Harem

by waveylovesyohioloid



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Crack Fic, Fluff, Harem, Multi, Pancakes, Roses, everyone loves yuuma, for now im tired, maybe someday ill rewrite it to include someof the others, take it pls, this was an idea i had for a while and i wrote it finally at 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveylovesyohioloid/pseuds/waveylovesyohioloid
Summary: Everyone loves Yuuma basically (crack fic, 1am, yeah). uses my headcannon vy2.





	Yuuma's Harem

The first thing Yuuma felt when he woke up was two people snuggled up to him in his bed. It took him a second to get out of his sleepy haze and sit up, and then he freaked out a bit. Why were they in his bed when they had their own beds?? One person, a blonde with clear blue eyes, was stirred by Yuuma’s movements and yawned. She stretched and smiled at the confused sword guy. “Morning lovely~,” she said and gave him a big huggy. Before Yuuma could ask anything, the other person woke up and lay his head on Yuumas lap. “Morning, my beautiful Yuuma~,” Bruno said and reached up to poke Yuuma’s nose. “W-why are you both in my bed???” Yuuma asked, his cheeks a bit pink. “We wanted to sleep near you, what else?” Bruno said and sat up to also hug Yuuma, which put him in a hug sandwich. “You..you guys just climbed into my bed when I was sleeping, what the fuck,” he said and gently pushed them off to get out. Lily pouted and followed Yuuma when he got up. “I’m cold now,” she pouted and hugged his arm. Yuuma sighed and looked at Lily. “I don’t know What The Heck is up with you two this morning,” he said and gently freed his arm before escaping to the bathroom. 

He came out about fifteen minutes later, and was immediately confronted by Cul. “Hey uh…” Cul trailed off, her face turning red. “Uh..what is it Cul?” Yuuma put a hand on her shoulder, knowing sometimes she needed reassurance to say what was on her mind. Cul huffed, leaned up and gave Yuuma a peck on his cheek, then ran down the stairs quickly, her face as red as her hair. Yuuma stood there in surprise, “where did that come from???” he thought and touched the spot on his cheek.  
“Lily and Bruno and now Cul…what is this..” he murmured and went downstairs to try to find her. “Good morning Yuuma~, did you sleep well?” Yohio came up to Yuuma and wrapped his arms around him gracefully. “Uh,, yeah I did,” Yuuma said, now worried that all of his roommates were under this weird spell where they were dousing him with random affection. “That’s good,” Hio said and looked up at him with sparkly eyes. “I made breakfast for you,” he said and dragged Yuuma to the table. “O-Oh, thanks Hio,” Yuuma smiled and scratched back of his neck as Hio put down a plate of warm pancakes in front of Yuuma. “You’re welcome darling~,” he said and wrapped his arms around Yuuma’s shoulders and put his head on his shoulder. “How can i eat them when he’s doing this..” Yuuma said to himself and tried to unwrap Hio’s arms.  
After a few unsuccessful attempts, Yuuma gave up and ate his pancakes as is. When he was almost down, Flower came over, hiding something behind her back. “These are for you..” she blushed and gave Yuuma a bouquet of pink roses. “I picked them myself..” she said and pushed some hair behind her ear. “O-oh, thank you Flower,” Yuuma smiled nervously and Flower smiled big. “I’m so happy you like it!!” she said and hugged Yuuma, once again putting Yuuma in a hug sandwich. “Oh god..” Yuuma’s face was red, realizing everyone in the house was cursed with this. “I need to get out guys..” he said and had to forcefully take Flower and Hio off of him. “Aww but Yuuma, I love youuuu,” Hio said and tried to hug him again. “Why are you guys acting like this? Why is everyone like this??” Yuuma sighed and fixed his black, curly hair that had been messed up by Flower and Hio’s hugs.”It’s because we all love you Yuu-kun,” Flo smiled timidly and put a rose behind Yuuma’s hair. “I...I love you guys too but, but not like this??” Yuuma was flustered, confused, and didn’t really know what to do now. 

He went to the living room to calm down. When he sat on the couch, Cul finally appeared again, her arms crossed. “Hey Cul, what was that kiss about..?” he asked her, immediately making her flustered. “I...I love you, idiot,” Cul said and turned red, not looking Yuuma in the eyes. “I..” Yuuma was cut off by two people suddenly hugging him. “Oh god not you guys again!!” Yuuma was once again in a sandwich, this time with Lily and Hio. Flower came took a spot in his lap while Bruno came behind the couch and hugged around Yuuma’s neck. “Awww Yuuma, accept our love~,” Hio said and smiled at him. “You’re so special to us Yuuma, so sweet and kind and warm,” Bruno said and kissed Yuuma’s cheek, making him blush. “I..you know what, nevermind,” Yuuma sighed and accepted that he was probably going to be stuck in this cuddle pile for a while, and that his roommates were now suddenly all in love with him. It wasn’t the worst feeling in the world, for his roommates were all pretty comfy and warm, and he lowkey may have had a crush on some of them. “Guess I’ll just sleep again..” he thought, seeing Flower was dozing off in his lap. He closed his eyes, letting his roomates love and warmth lull him to sleep.


End file.
